


If you need anything, I'm here.

by glowinthedarkstars



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dissociation, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Sorry guys, Suicide Attempt, shitty parents mention, the prompt was angst and i am to DELIVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinthedarkstars/pseuds/glowinthedarkstars
Summary: Cyrus has an unexpected savior.





	If you need anything, I'm here.

Lights, bright circles at the edges of his vision, swam in between steel poles supporting the bridge which kept all who crossed from plunging into the watery depths below.

Cyrus found himself clutching onto the steel railing behind him. Wind rushed into his face, numbing his ears, drying out eyes long since past the point of crying. The cold bit into his hands, stubbornly reminding him that he was still holding on. 

Despite being so close to death, he hadn’t felt this alive in a long time. 

He closed his eyes, letting the sound of distant rushing water and passing cars wash over him, waves at a long-forgotten beach, getting closer- Cyrus let out a shuddering breath, something harsh welling up inside him, and he relaxed his grip, finally giving in- 

Strong hands grabbed his arms from behind, and Cyrus’ eyes flew open, his vision suddenly filled with unforgiving water far beneath him. He instinctively threw himself back, his feet slipping off the edge of the bridge- to find secure arms, now wrapped around him, hands under his shoulders anchoring him into place. 

A voice rung in his ears, and Cyrus remembered he was very cold. 

The voice rung out again. 

“...Grab onto the fence, I don’t know how much longer I can hold you.” 

He grabbed onto the fence behind him.

“Okay. Now, swing around to face the bridge. I’ve still got you.” 

Numbly, Cyrus grabbed the railing with his left hand, and swung around to face the voice.  
He managed to make out dark eyes, and brown hair… 

“Can you get a foothold?- it’s not hard to climb-” 

Cyrus climbed over the railing, jumping onto the solid asphalt. 

“Oh- Okay. Uh. Are you okay?” 

Ringing pierced Cyrus’ ears as the reality of what he’d done flooded back, lights blaring into his eyes, shadowed only by the silhouette of the man in front of him- 

His face tensed, and his knees buckled beneath him. He bit his lip, trying desperately to prevent everything from spilling out, tasting blood. 

He was still here. He was still alive.

And just like that, tears spilled down his face, now buried in his hands, shoulders shuddering.

A hand placed itself on Cyrus’ back. 

“It’s best for you to go home.” 

Cyrus’ heart lurched at that. Did he even have anywhere he could truly call home? But he allowed himself to be helped to his feet by the other man and seated in the front seat of his car.  
Something rang out in his mind, a long deep memory of a lecture of not getting into cars with strangers, but he couldn’t care less.  
The car door thudded shut. 

“So where to?” 

“Lakeway apartments....” Cyrus mumbled.

“Right. So, are you from Unova?” 

Cyrus didn’t answer. 

“...I’m Giovanni, by the way. Giovanni Sakaki.” 

Something stirred inside him in recognition. The Team Rocket boss? But he found himself unable to do anything except stare blankly ahead into the unforgiving passing glare of streetlights. 

The rest of the trip passed in total silence, Cyrus allowing his mind to dissolve into nothingness for fear of getting caught up in his own thoughts. 

 

*****

 

Giovanni froze, his hand on the doorknob to Cyrus’ room, the light from the hallway casted over a scene of absolute chaos- clothes and jackets uncaringly cast over the couch, piles of tissues and takeaway containers on the kitchen table, chairs toppled, plates piled high in the sink.  
Dread welled in Cyrus’ stomach as once again he was reminded of his own reality, quickly turning to anger, at himself, for allowing himself to sink to this, for being too much of a coward to not have finished the job, for failing at every single fucking thing in his entire life- 

He took a sharp intake of breath.

“Why… did you-” 

“Ah, it’s no problem. I-” 

“No. Why did you…” His hands began to shake, his emotions pressing in on him. “Why the fuck didn’t you just leave me there to die?” 

Giovanni’s face paled. 

“I couldn’t just, uh, stand by and let someone do that to themselves.” 

“Well you should have! You said it yourself, do you think i fucking have anything to come back to? Do you think it was for nothing?” Cyrus clenched his fists. “I...I’ve done shitty things. Do you… remember Team Galactic? That was entirely my fault. I was the boss of Team Galactic! I took countless Pokemon away from their trainers, and for what? For all of it to come to this? Do you have any idea what that’s like?” 

Giovanni shifted uncomfortably. 

“I might have some idea.” 

Cyrus’ expression shifted in realisation. “Oh. Sorry.” 

Giovanni waved it away. “It’s fine.” 

Silence hung heavy over the both of them. 

Giovanni sighed to break the silence, finally taking his hand off the doorknob and closing the door behind him, moving to clear a couple takeout boxes off the table. 

Cyrus watched almost quizzically in silence as Giovanni proceeded to clear some of the garbage off the table into a garbage bag, moving clothes off the couch and into a rough pile. 

“What are you doing?”

“This room isn’t gonna clean itself.” 

Cyrus continued to watch as Giovanni continued to clean, picking up chairs and clearing trash. 

“Sit down.” Giovanni gestured to the couch. 

Cyrus moved to sit on the couch, not changing direction of staring at Giovanni, who looked at the dishes, gave a defeated sigh, sat next to Cyrus and grabbed the tv’s remote. 

“It’ll help to watch something.”

He flicked through the channels before setting on a cooking show based on placing crazy restrictions on its competitors, to which Giovanni occasionally gave a bark of laughter. 

The channel had long moved onto a show of a woman travelling the world to test different cuisines when Giovanni noticed Cyrus had been staring at him. 

“Uh… do you want to watch something else?” 

“No.” Cyrus wrung his hands. “...Why are you helping me?” 

Giovanni’s mouth went dry and he turned to face Cyrus. 

“I guess… I know how it feels.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

Giovanni cleared his throat. 

“Do you have… anyone you can call? Friends? Family? Parents still alive?” 

Cyrus felt distaste pierce through his heart at the mention of his parents. 

“I don’t know. Haven’t heard from them in years. Wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t even know I’m alive.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” 

Giovanni’s eye suddenly caught on a small rectangular photo propped against a lamp next to the couch, containing two figures… One, a woman with long blonde hair trying to wrestle a gabite into the frame, and the other with short blue hair smirking at the woman, almost unrecognisable except for muted, sky blue hair and high cheekbones. 

Giovanni plucked the photo from its place and waved it towards Cyrus. 

“Is this you?” He smirked. 

Cyrus grabbed the photo and pocketed it immediately. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

Giovanni shrugged and faced towards the tv. 

Cyrus shuffled his feet. “Oh, uh, the other person is Cynthia. She was a good friend of mine. … I don’t know why i’m telling you this, but…” He trailed off, finding himself missing her.

 

*****

 

As the sun’s pink rays hit the dusty curtains of Cyrus’ room throwing everything into light, Giovanni sluggishly eyed the other figure on the couch to find him asleep, huddled into himself. He found a small smile creep onto his face. Cute. Why? Giovanni shook it off. 

He wearily stood up from the sofa, and stretched. It had been a long night, like so many before. Giovanni knew them too well. 

He had hit the road trying to drive to some miraculous escape from his own guilt, his own thoughts, his own fears. Instead, he had found a reason to push that aside, even if just for one night. 

A yawn slid out of Giovanni’s mouth as he headed for the door, sparing a last glance at the other man. 

Before he left, he had to do one more thing. 

 

 

***** 

 

Cyrus awoke to a sharp pain in his neck and groaned when he realised he was on the couch. And groaned louder as memories from the previous night crept back. A complete stranger had saved him. Shit, that was a new low. 

As he opened his palm to rub his forehead, a neatly folded small piece of paper fell out, which a handwritten note had been scrawled on. 

 

It read:  
Giovanni  
555-0169  
If you need anything, I’m here. 

 

He decided to give it a shot, and opened a new text message. 

“It’s Cyrus. Sorry. Thank you.” 

He put down his phone and stared at the space between the TV and the wall, starting to feel himself drift. 

Through unfocused eyes, he shifted his glance to his phone again, a black smudge against his vision. 

Did the previous night actually happen? It all felt surreal. Every waking moment feels surreal, he thought. 

Minutes passed and Cyrus finally reached out to his phone and refocused his eyes. 

“I apologise, this may sound bizarre, but… I’d like to see you again, if that’s okay. I just want to make sure you’re real.” 

An hour passed, and still no response. Cyrus threw his phone against the couch in frustration. Stupid! Who would respond to that?

“I apologize for that. I understand if you’d rather not. Thank you regardless.” 

He clicked his phone shut. 

It buzzed in his hand. 

With a start, Cyrus read the message on screen.

“Ah, my apologies, I was asleep. That’s fine. How does next Saturday at the cafe nearest to your apartment sound?” 

 

 

******* 

 

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> This was for absolutecontrolshipping week on tumblr! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed C:


End file.
